User talk:Zantam03/Archive2011
Custom edit buttons Here's a huge list of edit buttons. Choose any you want, and I can make one. :-) BTW, Happy new year 2011 --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, Happy 2011 to you too :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you gonna choose? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 09:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Well some are nice, I'd like to have the Heading-buttons. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::All of them? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 07:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hey there. I have left Wikia for good now. So I'd like to know how to delete the old Autopedia and then I'll head toward the door out of Wikia. Which means bye bye Wikia. Btw, I've lost my interest to Three Kingdoms now and I don't think I'll be able to contribute here anymore. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 08:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there. Are you sure about it? Wiki-farms come and go and usually don't have a long life, except for Wikia because of it's Jimmy Wales/Wikimedia connection. I guess ShoutWiki can hang in for a while now that WoWWiki has moved, but you never know. Anyway, if you're sure, then I think you have to demote all the admins (I think that's only Coolow and maybe me), so that you're the only admin left and then send a message to Special:Contact and ask Wikia to delete the Wiki. I think it's better if you delete a lot of articles before requesting and don't tell Wikia that you've moved to ShoutWiki and migrated with WikiCars, or you might have the same problem WoWPedia/WoWWiki has (they didn't delete it). You sure you've lost all interest in Three Kingdoms? The 2010 TV show (now available with English subs) is really great ;-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip, help, and encouragement. I'll think about that too, but I am leaving Wikia until something positive is going on there. I'm sticking to ShoutWiki because their probably gonna release the Vector Skin this month. I can't wait! :-)and I'll see if I can watch the new 3K series. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 10:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Some help I'm trying to order something from Ferrari Store.com, but when I filled all the fields out, one had to filled in, but I don't really know what it means. It looked like this: N° It would be great if you told me what that is. btw, Wikia has screwed me! They're threatning to ban me on my own creation! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 10:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think you requested it too soon. You should've deleted some articles and then one month or so later ask for deletion of the Wiki so it wouldn't be too obvious. I saw you threatened people with a ban if they contributed to Wikia Autopedia. Well I'm not suprised Danascat says something about that... that's just wrong. Anyway, I don't really know what to do now. He also deleted the link to SW Autopedia... Perhaps you should write an article on Wikia Autopedia about SW Autopedia and then make it the featured article on the mainpage :-P And if you want I can delete some articles on there every now & then. :Don't know what to do with your ordering problem though. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 16:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Autopedia is on Facebook http://www.facebook.com/pages/Autopedia/132392653493492?v=page_getting_started Since our wikis our affliliates maybe you add my wiki on Facebook. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 15:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I can do that ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Contributing to Autopedia One of my admins Hockeyben (who moved from Wikia), asked if you wanted to contribute to Autopedia. If so, I'll give you admin tools. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we can always use more admins/contributors on Autopedia. Hockeyben 02:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, but I don't know anything about cars.. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess that's a no then. :( --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I feel like I won't be able to do much as admin, simply cause I have no knowledge about cars. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's okay, some of us don't have knowledge on cars. Here's what you can do without knowledge: *Copy/paste articles from Wikicars (because Wikicars is moving to Autopedia) *Upload images Most of the car articles are already written, so you don't need to write much. (Hockeyben is counting on you) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Autopedia will do just fine without me. Sorry, but I will feel a bit uncomfortable administering a Wiki of which the subject I know not much about. And copy/pasting... hmm nah. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to push you if you don't want to, but there are about 10,000 articles, images, and templates to be copied and we can always use more help.Hockeyben 03:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I guess I can help out with copy/pasting some articles if I have some spare time. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:27, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I have given you sysop powers on Autopedia. Enjoy --Hockeyben 01:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Would like to say thank you for your creation and maintaining of this site =) I use it for some of my concept work and to give me ideas for some of my sketches. It is by far one of the best sources of Three Kingdoms Era information I've seen. Looking forward to your Han Dynasty related articles (especially on Zhu Jun and the like) Once again, thank you, Shadowclaimer 13:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Shadowclaimer and thank you for the compliment :-) I think it's still too small to be called "one of the best" though. I'm currently busy with an article on He Jin and I was planning on doing Huangfu Song, Zhu Jun and Lu Zhi afterwards, basically to complete the Yellow Turban period. :Glad the wiki is of some value to you :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well its the best I've found so far on the Yellow Turbans and Later Han Era =P I myself got into the Three Kingdoms era through Dynasty Warriors and its been a big historical interest to me. Finding solid information on some aspects seems a tad difficult (there's a few really good sites, wikipedia is /alright/) but this one has helped immensley with a personal project on the later Han, so keep up the good work =) - Shadowclaimer 17:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually you wouldn't happen to have any information on Ding Yuan (Lu Bu's first "adoptive" father) would you? Kongming has some info (good info) but would like to find out more. - Shadowclaimer 23:14, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks again. It's nice to hear the wiki has helped you, as that's what it's made for. I played Dynasty Warriors 4 on PS2. At first I thought it was all fictional, but not much later I learned it was based on historical events and it got me hooked ever since. :::::What would you like to know about Ding Yuan? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Anything honestly, I'm over on Koeiwarriors working on a concept for the Han faction being added to DW (Moreso as a for fun thing and a chance to learn more about the early era myself) and Ding Yuan was a character I was contemplating adding to the Han as a character. He seems like a solid, upright, almost super-righteous and super-loyal supporter of the Han and almost like the exact opposite of Dong Zhuo. I know about his dinner with Dong Zhuo and his attempted overthrow following Dong Zhuo's takeover, but is there anything else about him, maybe earlier history? - Shadowclaimer 16:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Alright, but DW focusses on the fictional aspect of the Three Kingdoms and the biography you've read about Ding Yuan on Kongming.net is also fictional (as well as the stuff you mentioned). In all honesty I'm not sure either the fictional or the historical Ding Yuan is a solid add for a DW game. I mean, he didn't fight in many battles. The only thing he did historically was a "show of strength" by orders of He Jin during the Twelve Regular Attendants struggle (Ding Yuan burnt the city of Mengjin north of Luoyang). :::::::Ding Yuan was a good fighter though. He excelled in horseback riding and archery, just like Lü Bu, who was his protegé. That's pretty much all there is to know about him. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yea I understand it focuses on the historical aspects of things, personally the campaign I set up is based on the new "Kingdom Mode" of DW7 where characters play cinematic battles that link together storywise, and most characters get a stage in it. So like Ding Yuan will be showing up at a few stages but the one you'll play as him at will be what I called "The Skirmish at Luoyang" where Ding Yuan showed up with Lu Bu and his forces and clashed with Dong Zhuo right after Dong Zhuo's attempted usurption. Followed by a cinematic of Lu Bu's betrayal after his victory. Historically the Han story mode would take place starting at the Yellow Turban Rebellion (which in this is divided between the multiple clashes including the Siege of Wan City and Siege of Yingchuan, instead of the usual one battle DW fare), then the Liang Rebellion (divided into a few parts), He Jin's Assassination, the Ten Attendants, Rise of Dong Zhuo, Si Shui Pass/Hu Lao Gate, and ending with either the Battle of Xingyang (Where Cao Cao was beaten back by Dong Zhuo) or another mission after that portraying Lu Bu's assassination of Dong Zhuo with Li Su. I'm just doing research on characters that could fit into the Han and would make interesting characters. Even one hit wonders (Pang Tong I'm looking at you) have made DW's rosters countless times. The current Han roster I have is He Jin, He Lingsi (Empress He), Huangfu Song, Lu Zhi, Fu Xie, Zhu Jun, Wang Yun, Yuan Pang, Zhang Wen, Zhou Shen, and Ding Yuan. -Shadowclaimer 18:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Autopedia There has been a HUGE crash on Shoutwiki. Everything after March 7 was lost. Hockeyben 14:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I can't even access the site. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The discussion is here. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 13:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Skin I love the skin here. And think the content is terrific on here. But, I find it hard to identify links to other pages, as they are black along with the text. btw the Shoutwiki Autopedia is STILL down. Hockeyben 00:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback :-) You're into Three Kingdoms? I'm aware of the links. I gave them a different font (Times New Roman), but that doesn't help much? I can see the links pretty clear now but I guess it's hard to judge for me because I made it myself. Sucks to hear ShoutWiki is still down... I guess it's servers can't handle all the Wikia switchers. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm into The three kingdoms a bit - mostly because I love history. But I don't have a ton of knowledge on it, so I've been reading this wiki to improve my knowledge. I've done research on former soviet union/Yugoslavia, but I'm very into history in general. They're probably going to have to re-install the operating system over at Shoutwiki. Hockeyben 02:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nice, I like history too. But I'm mostly into Three Kingdoms, Later Han, Former Han and Jin. I like some of the historical icons though such as Billy the Kid, Jeanne d'Arc, etc but I'm not too much into the periods in which they lived. I've read on Autopedia.wikia that you've lost everything from 7 March onwards... that's harsh and imo rather amateuristic from ShoutWiki. Glad I stuck with Wikia :-P ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I Also contribute to another wiki on shoutwiki, which Is my main focus (18,000 edits) and I also lost stuff from their too. I get the sense that Knightrez and red Marquis wish they'd stuck with wikia. I don't, because I had disagreements with the community on my major wikia site. Thankfully, I've been able to re-create the content lost in the crash on the 2 wikia sites. Have you made an adjustment to the links? I am able to see them better now.Hockeyben 18:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Knightrez really dislikes the Oasis-skin I think. I can't see him go back to Wikia. Perhaps you mean they'd rather stuck with the original WikiCars? What kinda disagreement did you had with Wikia? And no I didn't make any adjustments. It's still black with Times New Roman font. I'm thinking about adjusting it, but for example changing the colour looks really ugly because all the clickable text becomes blue. Looking at the poll on the main page many people prefer the previous look (I disliked it) and I think the links might be a partial cause of that. I should do something about it, but it's kinda difficult because of the black/white theme I've limited myself to fewer options. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I think maybe knightrez wishes he stayed on wikicars, but just look at the recent changes, spambots every second over there. I didn't have disagreements with the staff, but I had disagreements with how the wiki I edited was run, so I decided to move, without me, that wiki has only grown ~ 500 pages, whereas the new one has grown ~ 3500 pages.I've stuck with wikia for the other sites I edit. I love the look of this wiki overall, but the linked text is my only complaint What about a brown/beige color for them?Hockeyben 00:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I am interested in helping out a little here. How can I help? Hockeyben 02:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well I've seen WikiCars before and I never liked it anyway. I can't even find the main page because I always end up here. Just changed the linkcolour to brown-ish btw. It's not much to my liking tbh. And if you wanna help out... well, just share what you know :-) You can edit or write articles or if you have any ideas feel free to share em. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The links are better. I think people not easily being able to see em was the main complaint about the skin. I just read the rules, and it says no Wikipedia copying, I wont be able to help all that much then, as I really don't have the knowledge on THK to write 20-line + articles. Sorry --Hockeyben 14:59, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the rules are pretty old and need an update. However, the Wikipedia part will stay the same. I can not see how copying can help a Wiki. Especially not when the copysource is as unreliable as Wikipedia's Three Kingdoms pages. Oh well, thanks for the offer anyway :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. But copying is useful for some wikis. My wiki on shout had 43,000 pages, and ~ half of them were copied. The other half focus on some rare info that's not generally found online. Had we had to build all articles from scratch we'd be lacking many important articles. Btw ice hockey is the wikis subject. Good luck. I hope this becomes the ultimate source for THK stuff. Hockeyben 22:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :I guess it could come in handy for some wiki's. My experience though is that Wikia visitors are often frequent Wikipedia visitors as well, so big chance they've already read your copied work. That just doesn't look good imo. And, well as I said before Wikipedia's TK articles are far from reliable so it's just not a good idea to copy them. Furthermore I learn a lot more about TK if I write the articles myself instead of copying them :-) Thanks, and you good luck with your wikis! ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Shoutwiki's still down. They said it would be back up by the end of march. Me and Knightrez are gwtting very annoyed. Hockeyben 17:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to hear that. Pretty poor from SW. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I personally would move from Shoutwiki if It wasn't for the fact that Autopedia has 4,500 articles, and my wiki has 43,000 articles. There are about 10 wikis that the staff are having trouble recovering, that's why it's taking so long.--Hockeyben 15:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) They are re-installing the OS today. And the wikis should be back by tomorrow. And I think you still have sysop rights over there (don't mean to push you). Hockeyben 17:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I still can't access the site... ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Me neither. SW cannot stick to their word. ::This is such f*cking bullsh*t. ShoutWiki has been down for 30 days now. Thats a month!! Everyone is started to get pissed off at ShoutWiki right now. I cannot take a few more days of this... --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Links List of people of the Three Kingdoms. Shouldn't there be links to every name? I can easily add them, if you want,--Hockeyben 19:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if you want, go ahead :-D. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::On second thought. Knightrez once copied it from Wikipedia and I just noticed there are quite some errors in there. You can add links to it, but I don't know what I'll do with that article in the future tbh.. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:16, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if I'll bother then. There are an awful lot of potentially useless links. -Hockeyben 03:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Guan Yu I'm really eager for an article on Guan Yu. Any sources you have on him yet? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well an article on him would be HUGE, because he lived long, participated in many battles and historically he was so very different. Will take a LOT of time to make it. I do have sources on him yea. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:34, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Shout Wiki AP FINALLY Shoutwiki is up, although Autopedia hasnt been recovered yet, and the site is crashing frequently. -Hockeyben 15:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :About time! Any news on when Autopedia will be back on? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It and Simpsons Fanon are the only two still down. My site is up. -Hockeyben 19:42, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :If I was one of you guys I'd be really annoyed and worried. I just read the SW blog and they said they ran into a LOT of issues trying to restore your site. Are they sure they can bring it completely back? They're also pushing out the 1.16 upgrade.. I wonder which has their preference? Bringing two wiki's back or upgrading? All in all I have to say SW is one piss-poor Wiki-farm. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say Wikia is better than ShoutWiki because they've destroyed their reputation by replacing the Monaco with this new atrocious skin. A wiki is a "wiki". Wikia makes a wiki look like a huge advertisement website. Anyway, that's just an opinion. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 11:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Whether it's atrocious is just an opinion which, now that people have gotten used to it, is not shared by many anymore. I've been using this skin for a while now and I actually prefer it over Monaco. But, that's just my personal opinion. :::On the other hand, a wiki-farm that can't keep their wiki's online and is having severe problems getting them back has nothing to do with opinion. Thats just really poor. :::Anyway, I didn't say SW is poor to make Wikia look better. And I also didn't say it to start a Wikia vs SW war. If you like SW and you're happy with signing up there, then that's great. I hope they can fix your site soon. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Theyve got me nervous (SW) about Autopedia. The best thing about SW is customer support, the staff are friendly, and quick to respond, and will even do a custom skin if you need help with it. I agree that the server crashdown will adversely affect SW's rep, but If they can avoid any future outages (and restore Autopedia and Simpsons Fanon), I think they can get it back. btw, the site's looking good.---Hockeyben 14:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :You can request customer support at Wikia too, from Sannse. She helped me out with the previous skin and she'll also do Photoshop stuff for you if you don't have that program yourself. But yea, from what I heard it sounds like SW's customer support is better than Wikia's. Would it be as good as it is now if they had just as many users as Wikia? I don't think so :-). That just wouldn't be possible. But thanks to Oasis ad its haters ShoutWiki had suddenly grown immensely. I'm sure they'll do their best to fix things and keep their customers satisfied. This is a huge chance for them to stabilize themselves (usually wiki-farms don't last very long -- or so I heard). Thanks for the compliment about the site :-). Your icehockey seems great too. So many articles! ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 16:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments :). I have struggled to gain users on Shoutwiki, as I was the only one who left the wikia site. Of the 43,000 articles, I havent done most of them (I've done maybe around 8,000). Thanks, and keep up the excellent work here. I think that the skin is perfect now with those brown links you changed. ---Hockeyben 20:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it looks nice indeed thanks for the suggestion and you too keep up the good work ;-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you interested in ice hockey? If you are, you could help a little at my wiki. (I'm just asking). Btw, Misza from SW posted an update on the blog, I don't think getting Autipedia up is high on their priorities.-Hockeyben 14:49, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well actually icehockey doesn't really live here in my country, sorry, so I basically know nothing about it :-P. And if SW recovered 698 of 700 lost wiki's then perhaps they're already satisfied with how many wiki's they brought back? But that Misza person said their still working on it. As long as they do, there's hope. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't believe this. Murphy's law. Out of 700 wikis that recover, Autopedia doesn't recover. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 15:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Using articles from Wikipedia as a starting point I have a possible idea for copying from Wikipedia. JUST copying the main section, which I personally feel would be impossible to mix up fact and fiction. For example for Bao Xin, The lead paragraph could be copied. EX: Bao Xin (152–192)1 was a military general who lived during the late Han Dynasty of China. Initially, he participated in the imperial campaign against the Yellow Turbans along with other regional warlords. -Hockeyben 02:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :The thing is, Bao Xin did not participate in the campaign against the Yellow Turbans :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, that confirms wikipedia Is not a reliable source. Still no news on Autopedia, I'm getting nervous.:( -Hockeyben 14:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's weekend and easter, so perhaps they're not working on at the moment. Wouldn't be too worried about right now if I were you. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, They probably have the weekend off, especially with it being Easter. I'll be worried if its not back by Wednesday. Mediawiki 1.16 is coming to shoutwiki, and it includes the vector skin, which I am personally very excited about. They will also be releasing some new extensions, and a few pay skins too. ---Hockeyben 23:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) These book articles are cool. ---Hockeyben 20:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm gonna upload all 65 of them. And perhaps Hou Han shu too. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Portals Are there some new portals that I could help to design? It might be something for me to do, as I don't have a ton of knowledge on THK, but I can manage wiki-code. I've re-written Dynasty Warriros 1 and 2, and will do DW3 soon. I like your idea on the forum of making them like Dynasty Warriors/7 etc. :-) ---Hockeyben 20:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. perhaps. Though at the moment I'm not sure we have enough content for new portals. I have a lot of bio's on the Yellow Turbans, so that's why there's a Yellow Turban portal. I don't have much on Wei, Shu, Wu, Dong Zhuo, Lü Bu, Yuan Shao etc, so.. yea. I guess, if you want, you can make a portal for them, but without enough content I'm not sure it should be placed under the Portals drop-down. What do you think about the ones we have btw? Technically speaking I mean... ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :If you want, though, you can toy around with the Regular Attendants portal. It's not finished yet and there's also a bug in there somewhere. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Structure looks good. I'll toy around with the code on regular attendants portal, see if I can slap together a fix. If not, I CSM ask on the wikia forum.-Hockeyben Meant can not CSM, spellcheck...-Hockeyben 21:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Where's the bug in the regular attendants portal? I'll see if I can fix it. If you let me know.-Hockeyben 21:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know :-P There's supposed to two collumns, just like the YT portal, but the right collumn on RA portal is squeezed into the left one. I don't know what caused this. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And what would that new portal you talked about be called?-Hockeyben :Depends on the subject. If the subject is Wei, then the portal is called Portal:Wei. If it's Lü Bu then the portal is called Portal:Lü Bu, etc. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I've fixed the bug in the Regular Attendants Portal. Is that what you wanted? -Hockeyben 21:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, but no, that's not really what I meant. But it's ok. I'll have a look at it another time. Going to bed, cya ;-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 22:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Portal:Zhong is finished. Hope you like it :). -Hockeyben 22:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, it needs some more work though. For example, Zhong had the reigncolour of Yellow (because it ruled through the power of Earth), so the page should be yellow. Also, it should have collumns (like the Yellow Turbans portal has). Btw I 've removed your table on the bottom of the YTportal. The idea is nice, but it just doesn't look very good imo and it actually doesn't serve a purpose yet as the YTportal is the only completed one.---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yea, they're still quite beta. I'll try fiddling around with them. -Hockeyben 20:36, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Do you have any need for another Rollbacker? ---Hockeyben 20:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :At the moment, no need not really. It's kinda quiet here :p (besides you and me) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, yeah, there not many users cept the two of us (and Knightrez occasionally). Some old contributors Yukimura Sanada, 3KingdomsMaster, Dfegg, and Ccjk haven't contributed for awhile. ---Hockeyben 00:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Dfegg and Ccjk are old accounts of Knightrez ;-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok. Getting very nervous about Autopedia, no news when it will be up yet.---Hockeyben 15:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yea I saw the blog. Some dude says they're still working on it. Fingers crossed. But, 698 out of 700 wiki's is not bad, if you know what I mean. But as long as they say they're working on it, then they probably are. What I find strange though is they only say "we're working on it", but they say nothing else. They don't say "ok we completed step 1 and 2, and now working on step 3". That's what's causing the complains and frustration. People don't know what's going on. I really wonder why they don't give updates like that. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) But they havent updated it with how they're progressing, thats why I'm nervous. ---Hockeyben 16:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Unused images There's a ton of unused images. Do you want me to create articles with just the image, so we dont forget about them, when we do get around to making the articles? Or just leave them? ---Hockeyben 15:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :All images are categorized, so they won't be forgotten. No need to create articles just for those images. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Logo You should use logo for the wikis Monobook logo. I like the look of it :). -Hockeyben 18:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) SW just posted an update on their blog, they're working on restoring Autopedia. Cool what you did with the Forum:Index page.:)-Hockeyben 20:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :-). The SW update is basically only about MediaWiki 1.16 though, because about Simpsons and Autopedia they're saying what they've always said: "we're working on it", but no details on what's keeping them so long. I find it kinda odd they're not telling more than just that. Have they ever? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope, we"re working on it is basically the standard answer.-Hockeyben 500 Only 12 pages away from 500! -Hockeyben 23:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yup :-) Should I upload the the Hou Han shu as well? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I have made some changes to Portal:Zhong. Do you have any ideas for what to put in the new bottom section? I may add the top columns to all the portals, If you like them. -Hockeyben 23:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Not really, once we have more articles about Zhong I'm sure we know how to fill up that space. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hou Han Shu Go for it!-Hockeyben 14:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ma Zhong I actually didn't copy from wikipedia. I used the page as a reference and re-wrote it. But if it is historically incorrect, then I'm glad you deleted it. -Hockeyben Sources Where are some good online sources for THK stuff. As Wikipedia sure seems lacking. -Hockeyben 13:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Have a look at our Sources pages. Some of the articles have links to where you can download sources ;-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah some are good sources, but they're hard to find and cost an arm and a leg to buy. Which is why there aren't many contributors here. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::That's why I'm linking to them. There are also links to many cheap and free sources. If you wish to buy brand new books such as A Biographical Dictionary, Cao Pi Transcendent or Imperial Warlord then you'll have to pay a lot (hundreds of euro's), older sources though can usually be found on the net for free and at the sources category you can find links to some of them. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Is Records of the Three Kingdoms a reliable source? Or is it fiction? If its reliable, I may buy it. ---Hockeyben 14:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Records of the Three Kingdoms]] is reliable yes. It's written by Chen Shou who lived during the later years of the Three Kingdoms. He used official works of Wu & Wei and some works by officers of Shu, Wu and Wei to write Records, so yes, reliable :-) A certain Pei Songzhi later added annotations to it using various other sources that Chen Shou did not use. Pei made the work 3x longer than the original. Sad thing is, I've never run into an English version of Records, except for A Biographical Dictionary of Later Han to the Three Kingdoms, which is very expensive. :A good alternative would be Comprehensive Mirror for Aid in Government, written by Sima Guang. It many Chinese history works (such as Records, but also Book of the Later Han). Rafe de Crespigny and Achilles Fang translated it into English. There are links to Rafe's work in the sources category (To Establish Peace and Emperor Huan and Emperor Ling) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) And Romance of the Three Kingoms is mostly fiction, from what I've heard. :Yes. Looking at it purely chronologically it's historically quite correct, but it are the actions and personalities of the personages that make it fictional. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Colors What were the colors of Wu and Shu? What I'm saying is han color is red etc.etc.-Hockeyben 14:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Shu was founded by Liu Bei, who actually wished to restore the Han dynasty and therefore used the same reigncolour and reignpower as Han did: red/fire. :Wu wished to succeed the Han and therefore ruled through the power that succeeded fire, which was earth (colour: yellow). For this same reason Zhong and the Yellow Turbans also ruled through the power of earth. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I've changed the colors of the portals accordingly. ---Hockeyben 14:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC) 3 pages to 500! -Hockeyben 14:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :2 :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) 499! I gotta go offiline, I'll add some articles on Dynasty Warriors later. -Hockeyben 15:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :You missed the 500th one! ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Edting is gonna be re-enabled on Shoutwiki today! Not sure about Autopedia, as it was not mentioned in the blog post. So I hope that means that I'll come back too.-Hockeyben 16:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nice! So that means they've completed the 1.16 upgrade? I don't think Autopedia will be back online today though, but at least SW has more time to work on it now. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep. 1.16 is here. And Vecotr skin is included. Sorry, I wont be able to help here over the next while, as I'll be recovering the lost data on My site and Autopedia, when it s back. I bet the staff will work on Autopedia next. (There's some incentive as its the 5th biggest wiki on the site). -Hockeyben 18:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :That's alright, good luck with recovering and thanks for the help so far ;-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow I cannot believe this. In 2 days, my wiki has gained 2 new dedicated contributors. Wow! ---Hockeyben 17:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Autopedia is still down, and knightrez is getting very Frustrated. But, misza apparently has his full attention in it. It better come back.-Hockeyben 00:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yea I've seen him talk about "raising hell" on the shoutwiki blog. I understand he's frustrated but he's not doing himself a favour talking like that. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I know. Some of his comments were delted. And this Misza person is not responding, so he's getting angrier. I'm giving them til monday, then they'll hear it from me too. I'm currently updating world championships on my wiki, so I wont have time to help here til next week. ---Hockeyben 17:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Theme What happened to the old theme? Dont' mean to insult you, but this one is ugly. -Hockeyben 19:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't change a thing? What are you seeing? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Caching issue... All fine now. ---Hockeyben 21:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna upload romance of the three kingoms novels here? -Hockeyben 02:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, it's just a novel, not a source. Also, the WikiSource version is not the official version, but just a(n) (incomplete) fan-translation. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki That is it. THAT IS F*CKING IT!!!!. I may consider moving Autopedia back to Wikia if ShoutWiki maybe recovers it after one GODDAMN year goes by. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 09:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Are you sure about that? I thought you hated Wikia? Well, you know how I think about Wikia - they're stable - which I think is one of the most important things a Wikifarm can have. I'd hate to be in a position such as yours! Btw another good one might be curse.com? I think that's where WoWpedia is. Looks pretty good and has quite some Monobook/Vector skin possibilities.---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) We have to import MANUALLY. I never want to do anything like that again. ---Hockeyben 14:15, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Why? Doesn't Wikia have a feature that allows you to upload articles from another Wiki? I think it does. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) It does. But it doesnt help with the 29,000 images. They would have to be done manually ---Hockeyben 19:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Your wrong Hockeyben. I typed File:Ferrari-logo.jpg in Special:Export and it worked. This means we can import files, articles, everything. Curse.com may have a bot to import such as how they imported the 80,000 articles at Wowpedia. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Autopedia can;t be recoverd, the file was corrupt. Its not over yet, tho. Misza from SW can write some software to import everything from wikicars in one fell swoop, so all is not lost. ---Hockeyben 00:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) @Knight, the file will show up as a link, i tried it. ---Hockeyben 00:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Where do you get all this information on Misza? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Data is corrupt? Lol. I worked in two computerdepartments and whenever there was a problem that would take way too much time to fix (and thus making it too expensive for the consumer) we always said that the data was corrupt, though it wasn't. ShoutWiki has been trying to fix your Wiki for 50 days now and now they say your data is corrupt too. ::Tbh I'm not a wiki(farm) expert. Not at all. But when files on your computer are corrupt you wouldn't need 50 days to find out. More like 50 seconds... Kinda dubious. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::This is chaos. Now I have Solar Dragon and his Wikisimpsons allies on my ass. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 13:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) How many times do Ihave to tell you this? If Misza writes the software, THE ONLY STUFF WE LOSE IS CAR BLOG UPDATES AND MY JEEP PAGES. I'm not gonna tell you this again, I'm sick of having to do this. Dispelling your ill-fated ideas that you keep shouting at people on four different wikis. That's it. ---Hockeyben 14:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::That's it. I got insulted and I exploded and now I have been blocked forever. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Where? On the blog? Or the entire SW network? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 16:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Entire network. I tried in vain to keep the peace, but knight went danascat on madclaw. Hope is not yet lost for ap. But for knight, things not looking good.-Hockeyben :The Goddamn prick Madclaw deserved a treatment. He was a douche bag towards Hockeyben. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I almost lost it at him, but I didn;t want to be blocked too. ---Hockeyben 16:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Uh? Who's MadClaw? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) A user who crashed into the conversation with the staff. Knight swore at him and was blocked. I am currently in talks with shoutwiki staff to unblock him. ---Hockeyben 20:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, has this conversation been deleted? I don't see it on ShoutWiki blog.. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 07:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) This conversation took place on Jack Phoenix shoutwiki hub talk page. There is still hope for AP, Misza says he might be able to recover it, and if he's not, the importing software for wikicars could be written rather quickly. ---Hockeyben 16:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Goddamn Look at this and this. What a prick. What can I do? Knightrez(Talk) 13:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well, in all honesty if I were you I'd ask myself: "is Madclaw really a douchebag?" ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::And a putz. He should have his ass kicked to kingdom come. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 14:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Why? Because you were rightfully banned? :::Who's the real victim here? You? If Autopedia ShoutWiki won't be revived there's only one true victim: Red Marquis. He left WikiCars to merge with you and now he can't go back. And by destroying your own reputation at SW you're not helping him (or your other fellow AP'rs) at all. Try to see the bigger picture and think before you act. Apologise for what you did for the sake of Autopedia and express yourself differently in the future. Sorry, but this is my view on the matter. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :He insulted me twice!! I defended myself. Now I have to say sorry when he started the whole thing!? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 15:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::If I call you a m*therfucker what would be the wisest thing to do? ::A: say: Shut the f*ck up you son of a b*tch! ::B: either ignore or report me. ::If it's "A", then you're no better than him. ::And are you sure he started the whole thing? I thought your insults to the SW staff started as early as April 8. I understand where they come from. I too would be pissed in your position, but in all honesty I disapprove of your behaviour. You're an admin and a co-founder. You represent yourself and your wiki. ShoutWiki doesn't like you. I hope that doesn't mean they don't care about 'your' Wiki (which consists of years of effort from RM) anymore as well. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::btw Don't get me wrong, I'm not approving Madclaw's behaviour (the darthipedia page is just a "making fun of.." page and should be deleted) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about Red Marquis and AP. Jedi0 says AP will continue just find. And Misza will write and importing script to bring the content from wikicars over if it doesn't recover. ---Hockeyben 15:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Alright that's good new for you guys. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) To clarify a little: Autopedia almost certainly can't be recovered. But an importing script can be written and would import everything on wikicars quickly - within a couple weeks. So its not like we're completely screwed. ---Hockeyben 20:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm ok, but how's it possible to import everything from WikiCars? I thought you were all banned there? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Misza can write an importing harvester that would transfer every single page to autopedia in a matter of minutes. This is what will likely happen, as things look bleak for recovery. -Hockeyben 01:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that's good then. How long should that take? Not too long I think? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) 2 weeks maybe... They're still trying to recover it. Misza had half-written the code when we went ahead with manual import. He can dig it up and continue. ---Hockeyben 14:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Grr I still don't feel that list should have been deleted. Its fiction. It can't be factually incorrect or anything. ---Hockeyben 16:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's copied from Wikipedia and that's against the rules of this Wiki, which I created. It would be very odd to go against my own rules. Looking at it from this point of view it should've been deleted way sooner without any discussion. Second, the list is far from complete. Zhurong, Cheng Kuang, Gan Xing, Hu Ban, Saint Hermit are just a few that come to mind that are not present on that list. The list was online for almost two weeks and nothing has been done with it since. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 16:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I've been busy on my wiki. So I haven't had time to wikify it. -Hockeyben 16:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC)